


to not be empty

by throed (11dishwashers)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bruises, Choking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Smut, Spanking, ho boy where do i start with these tags, sorry this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: doyoung loves to get filled up more than anything else.





	

Its not about the money for doyoung, but thats how he can get in the crowds with no strings attached. He loves to lie there in his best lingerie- or even better- naked, and hear the small crowd of men surrounding him calling him sexy, he loves the eyes that scan every piece of his bare flesh, and he loves it at the very start of the night, when the first man grabs his hips and pushes himself in to doyoung’s hole, groaning and calling him tight, first fucking him slowly then slamming into his ass desperately, pushing doyoung against the wall every time, coming inside of him so much that doyoung feels the come dripping down his thighs for days after. Just as he comes and pulls out doyoung feels empty until another man fills him up instead, rolling his hips as he thrusts into doyoung with increasing speed.  
Doyoung’s favourite customers are the ones that give him a good slap on the ass, ramming into him and on the edge, calling doyoung filthy or commeting on his loud moans, delivering a slap to doyoung’s pale ass which makes doyoung hiss from the sting. But theres a certain point where pain becomes pleasure and the spanking sends him over the edge and he comes all over himself. Every night when he gets home he looks at himself in the mirror, and he turns around and runs a hand over his still-sore ass, skin red and raw and almost bleeding from being spanked so hard.  
once, a man whispered into his ear before grabbing his neck and pressing down hard, and doyoung felt his eyes flutter as he gagged- he could feel nothing but the air escaping his lungs and the dick filling him up and his vision faded slowly. He threw his head back and cried out, continuing to thrust his hips, needing to be filled up more and more and more. He felt the grip loosen and he spluttered and coughed all over himself. The feeling was so intense that he tipped over the edge immediately after and came with a loud moan.  
He loves to be covered in come, used and then reminded of how much of a little slut he actually is, fucking people for money, letting any man bend him over bareback just to be filled up.  
The money is of course a nice bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so thats why its so shit lmao


End file.
